Fairy Tail Drabbles
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Fairy Tail oneshots by FTP herself, Drabble 3: Sometimes the people around you can keep you going on, but they can't fill the void of what was lost. There are those who can understand though, don't worry, they'll always reach out for you.
1. Drabble 1: A Parent's love

A Fairy Tail Oneshot

**FTP: I've had this idea going in my head since the premonition of Lucy in the collapsing Mercurious and the singing and yes so read and let me know of your opinions.**

**Summary: Watching my nakama get so worked up for the child was intriguing, but our duty was to stop Zeref and as much as it pained us we couldn't meet them yet, especially her, before meeting Lu-chan and the brats we have to stop Zeref so Let the games begin (Nalu Involved)  
**

**Lucy and Natsu: Fairy Tail is of Hiro mashima, FTP does not own anything! Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Let the Games begin**

I watched my hooded companion fidget all day long; it was the first day of the Grand Magic Games Tournament of the year X791 but it was the first time that my friend had seemed to restless watching the tournament. I saw her fist clench and her chocolate brown eyes never leaving the Fairy Tail stands.

I knew very well how she felt as my eyes first landed on salamander and then shifted to the blond next to him. We had attended every single game, watching and waiting, we had felt the presence of the black mage Zeref but he never showed up and now that we were ever so close those little brats had to show up.

I looked at my other two nakama both hidden under their cloaks hood as we all were and saw them as tense as much as I was but only she seemed to be restless.

"The next is the battle," we heard the announcer call, "The contestants who are called, please step forward,"

I growled as the announcer called the name and watched as my friend stiffened.

"Day one battle!"the announcer said excited, "Lucy Heartphilia from the 'A-team' of Fairy Tail versus Flare Corona of Raven Tail,"

"What are you doing Mavis…" she whispered clearly irked as she watched the young mage step forward.

It was the blond little princess from Fairy tail who would be the first one to fight for the pride of her guild. I laughed shaking my head as I watched the girl taking on the psycho from Raven Tail.

"They sure grow fast don't they? Even though Tenrou Island and that Fairy sphere spell messed up our plan big time, didn't it?" I teased.

"Oh hush, Igneel," she reprimanded me not taking off her eyes from the battle. She still had that politeness in her she could never seem to get rid of.

"Gehe," I heard from behind me, the amused giggles of both Metallicana and Grandine, as we watched our nakama encourage Lucy.

"Come on Lu-chan," I heard her whisper as the celestial mage faced her opponent, "You can do it child,"

She would talk to the girl, and praise her when she'd dodge an attack that my son seemed to mimic perfectly. She laughed giddily as the girl summed three spirits at once pride reflecting in her beautiful smile. It had been a long time since we had seen even the shadow of her smile but we had known very well only that child could bring her to laugh now.

I almost laughed at her look of complete outrage at that Flare's cheating and I had to place a hand of her shoulder for fear she would jump down and kill the poor woman. None of us liked this Raven Tail bunch but we had to trust in our kids. Grandine had almost stormed off to them threatening to eat their whole guild when they attacked her precious Wendy. It took the three of us to calm her down and it left us all with so many bruises more than we could count.

We had heard Lu-chan call the child of her guild mates and noticed immediately the strand of hair swishing dangerously close to her. I smirked as I saw my son all fired up running past the crowd of humans watching the games towards his guild who was cheering the

'_Hurry up son,'_ I thought as I saw cracks appearing in the stone of the balcony we were hiding in were she was holding onto, _'Before she takes us all down with her!'_

My son affectively burnt the threat encouraging his friend who readily called out her spirits, Gemini and prepared to counterattack.

'_I have to remember to tease those two when we meet again,_' I thought grinning back at my friend who had relaxed and actually smiled at me. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for the little ones to be here, it was certainly making my gloomy friend happy.

"Oh Luce," she giggled as she saw the embarrassed blond and her towel clad clone tried to regain composure in the battle field below.

I felt my face flushing at the scene but looked away to see the exact same reaction on Metallicana while Grandine just laughed at us. I could feel the deathly glares of our friend on us and gulped. Three dragons like us and we still could not compete with our companion in times like these we were doomed.

I felt the need to look back as the rush of so much magical power reached me. It was extraordinary for a girl so young and yet she had not yet achieved her full potential. My nakama jumped and smiling and shouted, "Go LU-CHAN!"

Her hood fell back from hear head and I could now see it clearly, the pride in my nakama's eyes as her own blond, wavy hair glistened in the sun. For a moment I thought I saw the child glance this way but her attention was now on her opponent. Mavis on the other hand sent a thumbs up our way.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine…" _the Lucy's said as their hand joined.

"Oh Judo must have given my diary to her," she said jumping in glee as her little girl was about to pound her opponent to the ground.

"_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!" **_All three of us could not help but cheer the little girl as she cast her, most probably, first spell we had heard how she had successfully cast it seven years ago against some dark guild woman but we didn't really count that since one of the Blue Pegasus boys helped out and the child didn't even remember.

I do recall our companion had actually smiled when we brought her the news, shortly after we had set out together when our children vanished with Tenrou Island and tried to track down Zeref as was our duty, and one of the reasons we had to leave our precious children. It was our companion who had taken it most badly and had to even fake her own death.

Our joy was short lived though as we felt the long nosed raven Tail mage whom none of us could really understand dispel her magic much to our outrage and that of the Fairy Tail members who noticed. Mavis seemed quite annoyed and I immediately placed my hands on my companions' shoulders. She was shaking and I could feel her anger.

"Layla…" I whispered as I saw the longing in her eyes to run to her one and only child and hug her, comfort her and murder those Raven tail fools.

I saw my son run up to her and I grinned as my brat and Layla's took each other's hand and as they left the arena together I was sure they could watch each other's back. Tomorrow would be another day but right now it was our turn to investigate more.

Layla took a deep breath and put her hand on mine smiling sadly at me.

"Tell your boy to watch those hands," she said her smile turning to an icy one.

"The knight finished the gate," Metallicana smiled, "He really shouldn't talk that loudly,"

"He will want my child," Layla glared at the balcony above us, "However he'll find more than he can chew, Aquarius is…quite protective of Lucy even though she doesn't show it and now that Capricorn is with her there is nothing to worry about,"

"Will you warn her Layla?" I asked feeling the urge to push mother and daughter together. I wanted to meet Natsu again as well, but Layla came first, she had suffered enough. Us dragons had vowed to reunite the two and until then we did not deserve to face our own brats.

"No, Zeref-nii is coming, I can feel him," Layla shook her head, "Mavis-nee probably feels him as well, he must not know of my child,"

'_Lucy and Zeref must not meet,' _Layla thought fighting the ache in her heart.

* * *

**FTP: Tada, i just wrote this and yes i do think Layla heartphila is alive, and has something to do with either Zeref, the dragons and Mavis/Lumen Histoire and most likely all of the above...I call her the missing link.**

**Lucy: oh boy, anyway this will be were FTP's oneshots of fairy tail will be published.  
**

**Natsu: REVIEW I"M ALL FIRED UP  
**

**Fairy Tail:AYE  
**


	2. Drabble 2: Like Layla

**Like her**

**Summary: **Looking at the relationship of spirit and celestial mage like Aquarius and Lucy, it's confusing more than anything because deep down rather than a friend she was like a big sister to Lucy.

**FTP; I'm expecting Aquarius to be very important in the Layla arc because there has to be a Layla arc =p so here's a glimpse in the heart of the crazy mermaid!**

**Aqaurius: who you calling crazy twerp?**

**FTP: gotta go and run to live *runs away chased by a giant wave***

* * *

It was infuriating. Not only that, the girl was crazy and way to kind for her own good but she guessed it went perfectly with the style of her 'family'. Aquarius scoffed from the celestial world as she heard the scarlet haired woman remark that her owner was a 'nice person'.

"Worried my dear," she heard her beloved Scorpio call from behind and she flung herself into his arms.

"Me worried for the little brat? Not at all," she lied. It was a known fact that Aquarius spent most of her free time watching the blond mage and it was her that sent Leo and Virgo to help her out sometimes interrupting the former on dates and literally throwing him to her owners rescue.

"Lately Lucy-sama seems down, I don't think she's recovered from her loss," Scorpio frowned, "Damn, I couldn't even help her,"

"You were both amazing, and you won but the ravens had to cheat," Aquarius reassured and Scorpio chuckled.

"Now that you mention it though the brat sure is less lively recently," Aquarius muttered.

'_It must be because that date's coming up?' _Aquarius thought moving away from her boyfriend.

"I'm off to reprimand that lazy bum of an owner tonight!" she declared leaving the room.

Scorpio chuckled as he watched the fuming Aquarius leave; she was really their Lucy-chan's closest spirit even if they both wouldn't admit it.

"They're like sisters," he mused, "I hope Aquarius doesn't pick on her too much,"

Lucy sighed getting dressed after a nice warm bath, she had been feeling down which became a routine for her whenever the 7th July cropped closer. For Natsu he would run to the first rumor of any big lizard or fires in hope of finding his foster father; the great fire dragon Igneel. Gajeel and Wendy would also secretly try and look around for clues albeit a less noisy way, Gajeel especially would try not to make a fuss about it but Levy told her he was actually gloomy and cute when he came back all depressed and spent the day with the blue haired book worm. Lucy on the other hand cowed to visit her parents' grave and be brave and try harder instead of moping around in her apartment. She never mentioned the fact that coincidentally her mother died on the 7th July 777 to the others and as much as she found it suspicious it could be merely a coincidence, right?

"Why are you sighing like that?" a familiar voice asked with a tinge of annoyance.

Lucy graoned involuntarily and looked up at a very irritated Aquarius.

"How are you here without me calling you?" she said before Aquarius could drown her.

"You know we do that, deal with it," Aquarius said looking around, "Not too shabby, these games organizers know how to baby their contestants,"

"I would prefer separate rooms," Lucy mumbled remembering how much Natsu snores and Gray always stripping not to mention how BOTH Natsu and Erza would crawl in her bed. Especially Natsu lately, he always seemed at a calls distance lately.

"What's up with you gloomy brat, is it because you're boyfriend less maybe?" she smirked at her owner who pouted at her.

"No, I guess I'm just worried about that Flare and stuff," she confessed surprised at how easy it was to talk to her feisty spirit.

"Oh MY GOD, are you stupid?" Aquarius growled grabbing Lucy's head and shouting in her face, "Why are you so good natured! And reckless even! Always protecting idiots at the cost of your health and helping out and almost getting killed because of that on Tenrou Island!"

"What? Wait calm down!" Lucy panicked fearing for her life.

"You're so much like Layla, it's so annoying!" Aquarius babbled on, "I guess it's what makes you two special, but god it's irritating sometimes,"

"I'm like mum?" Lucy blinked smiling.

"Yes," Aquarius sighed and smiled nostalgically, "You're nowhere near her level as a caster though but you're getting there,"

"Mother was cool wasn't she?" Lucy smiled weakly surpassing her surprise at the almost compliment she was given, "She was an awesome teacher! And the book she left me is really interesting I couldn't believe she wrote about UranoMetria and-"

SMACK

"Ow," Lucy cried rubbing the spot Aquarius hit her on the head.

"Don't you dare make a fool of yourself!" aquarius warned, "Make her proud and stop moping!"

"Yes ma'am" Lucy saluted.

"And her anniversary is in what, three days?" Aquarius inquired nonchalantly.

"Yes," Lucy replied sadly earning another smack on the head.

"NO MOPING I said, I'm free on that day so call me," Aquarius ordered,

"She was my best friend you know?" Aquarius whispered.

"I'll win for her as well as for Fairy Tail," Lucy said pumping a fist in the air.

Aquarius laughed as she returned to the spirit world, "You'd better brat,"

"You can come out now guys," Lucy laughed and called her friends.

Erza, Natsu, levy, Wendy, Gray came into the room all smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry I worried you all," she apologized and then chided her team mate, "Erza shouldn't you be in the infirmary?'

"I'll be fine," she said patting Lucy's head affectionately, "You on the other hand should have told us about your mum,"

"She was super strong, right?" Natsu grinned at her, "I wish I got to meet her and fight her,"

"Natsu!" they all scolded him.

Lucy on their request talked to them about her mother and her early departure from her life. It was like a load lifted from her heart and she felt much better and ready to prove her worth for her family's sake, both of them.

Layla chuckled at the sight of her sleeping daughter and her friends on lying together on the floor sound asleep. The pink haired boy, the son of Igneel had his shoulder round her Lucy and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"I guess I got nothing to worry, thank you Aquarius," Layla called out to the stars, "I'll be seeing you soon Lu-chan,"

* * *

**FTP: I'm seriously spazzing every week now, since Charle's prediction, the only song Lucy could be singing must be from her mum and in my opinion Aquarius and Layla were best friends =3**

**Lucy then why must she attempt to murder me? every friggin time...  
**

**FTP; maybe she's like puppys who bite as a sign of affection *shrugs* but anyway so yeah Layla is coming soon and she's bringing info on the dragons and Zeref on the 7th July chapter! I bet on it! Hiro-sensei cannot troll his way out of this one!  
**

**Oh and a big thank you to my reviewer HinaSnowBastia thank you very much!  
**


	3. Drabble 3: Family

**Summary:** Sometimes the people around you can keep you going on, but they can't fill the void of what was lost. There are those who can understand though, don't worry, they'll always reach out for you.

**FTP**: Long time no see everyone, haven't been in a fanfic writing mood in a while, I'll try to continue my stories though even if i'm busy busy busy, well here's a one shot I had posted on my tumblr a while ago

fairy tail: silly FTP...

* * *

The 7th July x791, fourteen years have passed, but there are those who still hold the scars across their heart. And others whose wounds have been reopened afresh. Seeking solitude on the rest day of the grand magic games can anybody heal their shattered world?

"Hey Gray, where are Natsu, Wendy and Lucy?" a not so sober Cana whined to the ice make mage from across the room.

"The hell should I know?!" he replied angrily stripping in the process and allowing a very happy Juvia to eat him up with her eyes.

"Gajeel is not here as well?" the petite blue haired bookworm murmured looking from side to side and scanning every area of the sun bar for the pierced man. The voices of her teammates could be heard from across the town as they uttered in disappointment and horror a mighty "Levy-chan!"

"Shouldn't Lucy-nee be at the infirmary?" Romeo asked placing his head on the table and ignoring the sniffling Jet and Droy as Levy left the bar not giving them any reason and telling them to stay put.

"Poryluschka-san allowed her to leave and Lucy told her she would meet us here…" Erza informed the present with her hand on her chin in thought. She seemed worried for the girl whom she thought of as a little sister.

"Oh she's probably with ash brain, don't worry," Gray waved it off making it sound like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hmm," Erza cracked a small smile and nodded at Gray's suggestion looking out of the window to wave at the disguised Jellal. Perhaps it would be best to leave them alone tonight.

Gajeel Kurogane sat on the edge of the river in town, knees apart, an annoyed expression on his face, he arranged the bandana -whom a certain known book addict had given him after he tore his- and exhaled looking above at the sky.

"Thinking about Metallicana-san?" a small voice said from behind him, his eyes widened and he looked back at the petite solid script mage blinking. When her words registered he flushed an angry red and shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Why would I think of that idiot pops!" he roared getting a small nervous chuckle from the girl who proceeded to sit by him taking her shoes off and dipping he feet in the cold and refreshing water.

"You know tomorrow is…" she began but he soon interrupted her grabbing her from the collar of her orange dress and placing their faces inches from each other

"I am not worried or anything about that stupid pops!" Gajeel growled before noticing how close their faces were and placing the girl back down, a little bit closer than she was before and looking away with a hand on his face to cover his blush. Levy also did the same, cupping her face with her hands to cool down the heat rising with her cheeks.

She heard Gajeel sigh and looked at the back of his long messy black hair, he hadn't looked back at her yet. His voice was a tad softer than usual, it held emotion, but it was still the harsh and gruff metallic tone of the iron dragon slayer.

"I'm just curious to know what he was up to," he coughed scratching the back of his head and looking back with a miserable face, "is up to…"

Levy smiled hugging his broad waist ignoring his question and remarks, and the arms flailing above her head, "It's ok, you two are father and son, he'll definitely come back, you'll definitely find him,"

"Gehe," Levy heard his chest vibrate and a weight was pressed on her head, the blue haired woman looked up to find him smirking at her.

Blinking back his surprise Gajeel at her hug, the dragon slayer had to admit he actually felt better and laughed, placing his hand on her head he patted her. Entangling from each other but their shoulders still together they looked above at the night sky feeling comfortable and happy with the others presence.

Natsu Dragneel was in a sour mood, but when he smelt a familiar sweet scent outside the city of Crocus where he had been strolling to take of his mind of the anniversary of his father's disappearance, he immediately felt the need to go by her side. What was that slight salty scent that he smelt from her? Running up a nearby hill he was actually not surprised to find her sitting by it's edge, the stars were shining brightly above her, she had once told him their light was soothing. There was a forest right behind her while he arrived from the side. Her shoulders were shuddering and she seemed to be looking downwards

"Lucy?" the pink haired dragon slayer mumbled under his breath, his energy and normal vitality was not coming to him as easily. He was still wearing bandages from the previous day's match but Natsu was a fast healer, in a matter of hours he would fully recover.

"N-natsu?" the girl stuttered wiping franticaly at her eyes, Natsu frowned at her weird behaviour, but he was not so dense as to not notice she had been crying.

"Bad day?" he asked scratching his cheek at a loss for what to say.

"Bad memories," she replied and gave a weak smile, looking up at the sky and then back down at her hands which she squeezed together, "Ever since Father …died, I've been feeling a little bit lost, and today it hit me that tomorrow is mama's death anniversary…this year it's bad, it's never been so bad, like I'm filled with dread and…I,"

She had began to trail off and stutter her hands massaging the opposite arm as if she was feeling a hill settle in her bone. What was this horrible feeling? Leave it to Natsu Dragneel however to clear the mood.

"Your mother's a dragon?!" Natsu's eyes widened as he flinched back, a shoe flew in his direction and he fell to his back. Lucy had stood up and threw it at him at full force the other shoe poised for action.

"I was kidding," he mumbled the shoe obstructing his mouth. Lucy couldn't help but shake her head and giggle, figures it would be Natsu to cheer her up. The man got up and sat down by her side as soon as she took back her seat.

"It must hard for you to, tomorrow, I mean," the blonde murmured trying not to sound too rude or curious.

Natsu blinked, the girl actually understood, he figured in a way that was deeper than anyone else could. Before he could speak, Lucy offered him th hope he had been looking for.

"You're lucky Natsu, you get a second chance with your father," the blonde sighed bringing her knees up and hugging them to her chest, "I wish I could see mother again, or have another go with father,"

"You're right," Natsu grinned his goofy smile, he had felt that after the seven years they had lost it was just a desperate chase, but now he knew he had to keep on hoping and looking out for Igneel

"Igneel is out there somewhere," he said and grabbed her handed making her blink in surprise at the warmth and comfort he transmitted to her by the simple gesture, she squeezed his hand as her lips gently twitched upwards and sent it back tenfold. Natsu's smile widened and he put his other arm round her shoulder seeing as she was trembling with the chill of the cold night air.

"I'LL FIND YOU IGNEEL," he roared at the stars making the celestial mage giggle. He promised to himself he would always be there for Lucy, he would be her family, maybe he could ask Igneel to adopt her when he found him. Natsu would not leave her alone, ever.

"Lucy and Natsu?" the wind dragon slayer and her exceed had hid on a tree behind the duo and they had heard everything. Wendy did not want to ruin the party for fairy tail because of her sadness for missing her mother. Now she felt much better though and she owed it to the two in front of her. Lucy's head had found Natsu's shoulder and the pink haired man placed his own on the blonde's, resting content in the others company.

"They sure are optimistic," Charle muttered but she giggled at the content expression on Wendy's face that had formed after hearing them talk.

"We'll definitely find our dragons," she whispered determined as Charle nodded and patted her head.

Hope is the last one to die. Fight on Fairy Tail. The 7th July will be upon them soon enough. Don't get trampled by the wheels of the fate that has just began it's course.


End file.
